All the World's a Stage
by Brandiwine
Summary: This story includes definitions to make it interesting. Is Arthur a nut or under a spell? How will he get out of it?


All The World's A Stage

by Brandiwine

May 14, 2013

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or its characters.

I thought it might be interesting for a change to have the definitions in between the story.

Nimue stood over Arthur in his chambers as he slept. She held a spider web in her hand as she invoked a spell.

"I weave this web and cast a spell. From fact or fict you will not tell. The truth will come only when spoken by a favored one." Nimue said blowing the spider web over Arthur before flitting away on a breeze. So Arthur was none the wiser as he awoke into something altogether different.

Favored: Feel or show approval for.

Chapter One: Meet the occupants

Arthur

Occupants: A person who resides in a house, vehicle, place, etc.

Merlin entered Arthur's room and threw open a set of scarlet-red curtains. Arthur threw his arm over his head and turned towards a wall of gold. Merlin moved towards his bed and pulled off the covers smiling as Arthur rolled back over to face him.

"Good morning." Merlin said with a bright smile as Arthur glared at him.

"Get out."

"Now is that anyway to act when I've come to rouse you for breakfast?" Merlin asked as Arthur sighed heavily and rose from bed.

"Ok, Merlin. Fetch my chain mail." Arthur ordered facing him as Merlin chuckled evoking a frown.

Evoking: Bring or recall to the conscious mind.

"Sorry, Arthur. Chain mail is outlawed here." Merlin said as Arthur shook his head and rubbed his eyes and laughed.

"Of course there is no chain mail. Sorry. I was treating you like a servant again." Arthur said wearing pajamas with a chain mail pattern emblazoned on them.

Emblazoned: Inscribe or display a design on something.

"That's ok. What do you know?" Merlin asked moving to change Arthur's bedding for him as he helped.

"My name is Arthur Pendragon. I'm not a knight or a prince. I have no sword and no armor. How disappointing." He said bending up to approach the adjoining door that contained his private bath.

"Mordrid said you wanted to find Excallibur last night." Merlin said softly as Arthur turned back blushing.

"I admit I had a bad night last night, but I know there is no sword and no armor. There is no round table and no knights." Arthur said as his face fell as Merlin handed him a towel.

"Your bath is drawn, Sire." Merlin bowed as Arthur laughed and broke a smile.

"I shant be long." He said disappearing into the bathroom leaving Merlin to sit in a chair near Arthur's picturesque window and wait.

Guenevere

"Shall I wash your hair, My Lord?" Guenevere asked waiting for Arthur in the bathroom as he grinned like a schoolboy.

"I can wash my own hair even though I am insane." He laughed as she embraced him smiling.

"How are you, Husband?" She asked giving him a chaste kiss.

"I'm having a good day. Is that good news?" Arthur asked standing before the sink filled with soapy water as Guenevere began to shave him with a rather sharp, straight razor.

"Oh, it is excellent news. I thought we could have a picnic in the garden for breakfast because it is a gloriously, warm day outside. What do you think?" Guenevere asked rinsing Arthur's face with a rag.

"I think I'd like that. What shall I wear? My armor would be too hot. So would my chain mail." Arthur said as Guen smiled knowing he was joking.

"How about grey shorts and a red t-shirt? Perhaps sandals because it's warm." Guenevere suggested wearing a flame-colored sundress with sandals on her feet and her hair in a high bun.

"No. I think I'll wear jeans and a t-shirt." He said as Guen nodded washing out the sink with her back to Arthur who quickly undressed and slid into steaming water uttering a sigh of contentment.

"Wash your hair then?" She asked moving to pick up the shampoo from the white, enameled tile decorated with silver swords.

"Why not? You are entirely too doting to me. You don't have to be." He said resting his neck against a blown-up plastic pillow as Guenevere squeezed blue liquid into her hands and lathered Arthur's hair with it.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked moving him forward with a pitcher in her hand to rinse his hair with.

"You are my wife of course. Sometimes my queen." He said bending his head backward so she could slosh his hair with water to rinse the suds away with.

"Then you know how much I utterly adore you. If you tell me to stop, I will." Guen threatened as Arthur rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Really? Then I'd better behave." Arthur said as Guen handed him a wash rag and quietly left the room.

"How is he? Does he know you?" Merlin asked upon seeing Guenevere emerge from Arthur's bathroom.

"Yes, he knows me. We're having a picnic for breakfast. Will you come?" She asked knowing Merlin was never far from Arthur's side unless work intruded.

"Of course. Where?" Merlin asked standing up and stretching from sitting for a time.

"I thought the garden would be nice. What do you think?" Guen asked as Merlin nodded his approval.

"Conspiracy?" Arthur asked emerging from the bathroom half an hour later wearing grey jeans with a red t-shirt sporting a gleaming sword.

"We're not conspiring. That shows paranoia." Merlin said as Arthur moved to take Guenevere's hand with no retort.

"Are we going to eat then?" Arthur asked moving to take Guen's hand with no retort.

"If you're ready, Arthur. We will go straight away." Guenevere said rather diplomatically.

"Wait. What about Morgana?" Arthur asked standing still as Guenevere moved back because she seemed to be tugging on Arthur's hand.

"What about her? She's probably already up." Guenevere said as Merlin intervened for time's sake.

"Arthur, Morgana has breakfast with Uther. Surely you know that?" Merlin asked as Arthur frowned deep.

"Why? I wouldn't want to eat with him if he were the last company on this earth." Arthur stated as Merlin fought hard not to laugh from Arthur's irony because Uther was his father.

"Morgana adores Uther, Arthur. You can see her later." Guenevere coaxed patting his arm as he unstiffened his body and moved to follow her out of his institutional-like room.

Conspiracy: A secret plan by a group to do something unlawful or harmful.

Paranoia: A mental condition characterized by delusions of persecution, unwarranted jealousy, or exaggerated self-importance.

"I hope you're hungry. I slaved all morning." Guenevere said as Arthur relaxed his face and smiled at her with star-crossed eyes.

"Why did you do that? You didn't have to." Arthur said as the three walked out a set of double-plated doors into a land that seemed to Arthur like the Garden of Eden.

The garden was squared off by lush, green grass with all flowers of all hues of the rainbow with paths intertwining between. Arthur followed Guenevere and Merlin into a square adjoining the lilies where a bench sat with adjoining table of a rich red.

"I didn't make breakfast. Sorry. Perceival, the cook made it. I packed it in the basket with a lovely tablecloth though." Guenevere admitted as Merlin and Arthur laughed.

"I'm sure it will be delectable with all these beautiful lilies here. Look at that one over there. It's a star." Arthur marvelled as Guenevere took a tablecloth from a huge wicker basket and stood to spread it over the table with Merlin's help.

"Thank you, Merlin." Guenevere said starting to unpack food from the basket.

"I could have helped you with that." Arthur said a bit sulkily.

"I know you are quite capable. Just as you are capable of setting the table." Guen said handing Arthur plates, bowls, cups, and silverware as he nodded and began to expertly place it on the table in the formation of a triangle.

"Why do it that way, Arthur?" Merlin asked observing Arthur closely.

"We want to chat, Merlin. So it would suffice us to sit facing each other. Do you agree?" Arthur huffed as Merlin nodded.

"Good idea. I was just wondering because Morgana sets her table in a circular formation instead of a triangular one." Merlin said as Arthur sat down between two places because he meant for Merlin and Guen to take a seat on either side of him.

"Well, how would she face Morgause and her dolls in a triangular formation?" Arthur said with a smirk as Merlin laughed.

"I quite understand." Merlin said as he sat on Arthur's left because Guenevere always sat on his right no matter where they stood or sat.

"All right. Arthur, drink this first." Guenevere said handing Arthur a small cup of water as he nodded before swigging it back like an obedient child.

"That's done. What's to eat?" Arthur asked gazing at Merlin with a look of "aren't you going to serve us" on his face as Merlin laughed before rising to serve them as Guen knew Arthur's ways saying nothing.

Chapter Two: Morgana

Morgana lie in her bed in the early morning gazing out the window at the foot of her bed watching the sun come up. Once the sun had fully risen, Morgana climbed from bed and made it before moving to her closet to see what she'd wear.

Morgana wore a deep-blue nightgown with her black hair in two braids hanging over her shoulders. She smiled impishly as she opened her closet doors wide and pawed through her clothes selecting a black plaid skirt with a forest-green top before rushing to the bathroom where she'd hurriedly unbind her hair, shed her nightgown, and plunge into the bath making it so water would spill onto the floor for Morgause to wipe up. But a hand grasped her before she could jump.

Morgause

"No you don't. It's not my job to wipe up water, Wild One." Morgause said as Morgana faced her with a child-like face and laughed.

"It's fun, Morgause. You should try it." Morgana said as Morgause shook her head and let go watching Morgana execute her usual plunge as she readied herself with a towel.

"At least it's not every day you take a bath." Morgause said leaving the door open to go and survey Morgana's already made bed.

Survey: Of a person or their eyes to look carefully or thoroughly at someone or something.

"She'll be surprised." Morgana singsonged to herself as she picked up a bottle of shampoo to squeeze into her hand and lather her hair with as Morgause came back finally smiling.

"You made your bed by yourself for the first time. Good girl." Morgause praised as Morgana gave her a beaming smile that was foamy with soap.

"Thank you. Want a taste?" Morgana asked as Morgause frowned again taking the shampoo away from her rather jerkily.

"You shouldn't eat soap, Morgana! It has chemicals that could poison you." Morgause worried before reading the label which said nontoxic for the use of children.

Nontoxic: A word meaning something containing chemicals that is not harmful to someone's health.

Toxic: Meaning poisonous or harmful to one's person.

"I see you read the label." Morgana said smartingly as Morgause rolled her eyes before putting the shampoo back on a high shelf.

"I still have soap." She said as Morgause couldn't help but laugh.

"Remember the stomach ache you got last time? Be my guest. Is this what you want to wear then?" Morgause asked surveying Morgana's outfit.

"Yes. Isn't it appropriate?" She asked washing her person with a soft, flower-like shower puff of bright pink.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Are you finished?" Morgause asked taking a fluffy, forest-green towel to wrap Morgana in after she'd smiled climbing from the tub.

"I have to wash out the tub first, Morgause." Morgana said as Morgause had began to help her dry herself.

"I'll do that. You'll miss breakfast with Uther if you do that." Morgause said knowing the word Uther would make Morgana's eyes light up with excited pleasure.

"Am I late? I watched the sun rise. Surely he is not ready yet." Morgana pleaded sniffing back tears that were threatening to fall as Morgause quickly hugged her.

"You're not late, but you will be if you don't dress soon. How do you want your hair?" Morgause asked once Morgana was dressed and seated before a vanity with a plexy-glass mirror in her room adjacent to her bed.

"Oh, how should it be?" Morgana fretted fumbling to button her shirt as Morgause stilled her hands with nimble fingers.

"There is no hurry, Sweetheart. Slow down and breathe in and out. That's the way. You mustn't get yourself in such a tizzy over breakfast. You know as well as I that Uther will wait till noon if he must." Morgause finished as Morgana relaxed and smiled anew.

"Thank you, Morgause. I feel better." Morgana said finishing buttoning up her shirt more slowly as Morgause pulled a rounded, bristled, black brush through her wet locks.

Tizzy: A state of nervous excitement or agitation.

"Leave it to me." Morgause said as there was a brief knock at the door before Uther walked in tall and strong almost like a king.

Uther

"I just came to see how things were going. There's no hurry." Uther said wearing brown Chinos with a pale-blue button-down shirt with a sweater vest and suade loafers.

"She's almost ready, Doctor." Morgause informed him as Morgana's eyes lit with anticipation.

"I made my own bed, Father." She said hoping he'd be pleased.

"That's very good, Morgana. I'm proud of you." He said pulling up a wicker chair to sit in to wait.

"You're all set." Morgause said moving aside so Morgana could rise to turn and face Uther.

"Where will we eat, Father?" She asked with dancing eyes after rushing to hug him.

"We'll eat in the atrium where the sun cascades through the skylight and lights up the room with its various inside plants. I have had a table prepared because I know how much you like that room." Uther explained as Morgana listened with raptured attention.

Atrium: An open-roofed entrance hall or central hall in a roman house.

"May we go now?" Morgana asked moving to take Morgause's hand because she would not eat without her since she was Morgana's nurse companion.

"I'm ready if you are, Darling." Uther said taking her other hand as they exited Morgana's room into a lime-green hall as they entered a door just down the way that was awash in sunlight.

"It's like a ballroom." Morgana expressed as Uther pulled out a chair for her at a table decorated with a linen pink tablecloth and crystal service.

"I thought you'd like it. Morgause." Uther gestured pulling out a chair for her to sit between Uther and Morgana as she curtsied before taking her seat.

"Thank you, Doctor." Morgause said wearing her dark hair in a tight bun as she wore horned-rimmed glasses with a demure, white nurse's uniform.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you can join us as always." Uther said as Uther clapped his hands before Gwaine appeared wearing the dark-blue of the orderly to serve them.

"For you, My Lady." Gwaine said handing Morgana a small cup just like Arthur had been given earlier.

"Thank you." She said swallowing it quickly before Gwaine removed silver lids from silver pots and began to serve them all sorts of delicious breakfast dishes.

Chapter Three: Visitation

"Thank you for breakfast, Father. It was delicious. I'm quite full." Morgana said walking hand-in-hand with Uther back to her room once they'd finished eating and Gwaine had begun cleaning up the room.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I enjoy our talks. However, I must return to work. I'll see you later." Uther said kissing her cheek as Morgana blushed and curtsied before floating into her room with Morgause behind her.

"Well, what do you want to do now? You have art and music therapy this afternoon." Morgause said as Morgana wandered over to a partition of the room where a couple of dolls laid in bunk-beds lined end to end. Morgana plopped down on the floor next to the bunk-beds and picked up a doll sitting it on her lap. She reached for a bag near the bed and opened it as Morgause sat in a chair to watch her knowing she'd be occupied until this afternoon getting her children ready for the day.

"Morgana, are you busy?" Arthur asked after a brief knock to her door.

"Don't shout, Arthur." Merlin chastised hoping no one was sleeping nearby.

"Sorry." He said as Morgana smiled before giving a reply.

"Come in, Arthur. I'm just getting the children ready for the day." Morgana said as Merlin opened the door for Arthur who grinned cheekily because his grown sister played with dolls.

"Hello you." Arthur said moving over to Morgana as he bent down to her and kissed her cheek.

"Hello yourself." She said patting his cheek with her free hand.

"Did you have a good breakfast? I certainly did." Morgana said as Arthur lowered himself to the floor to sit beside her to watch her dress her dolls and comb their hair.

"I guess you and I can visit." Merlin said with a small smile as Morgause sat knitting a scarf.

"If you like. I do this to keep from falling asleep." Morgause mused as Merlin nodded.

"I can see why." Merlin said taking up a crossword book and pen to work on.

"We had scones and clotted cream for breakfast. What did you have Morgana?" Arthur asked taking a circle of coil he began to weave with expert fingers.

"We had homemade muffins from my capable hands. What are you going to weave?" Morgana asked combing the hair of a red-headed doll who wore a blue gingham dress with Mary Jane shoes.

"I think a bracelet for you." He said as she smiled looking astonished.

"That's so sweet. You shouldn't weave something for a wicked girl like me, Arthur. You don't have to." She said as a few tears appeared in her eyes.

"Hey, I want to. Why cry now?" Arthur asked dropping his project, taking his sister in his arms to hopefully stop her from crying before she'd get started.

"Sorry. You are so nice to such a wicked girl."

"This from a sister who brings me brownies made from her own supervised hand? How are you wicked?" He asked holding her and patting her back.

"I don't know. I make you brownies?" She asked sniffling as he let her go and picked his weaving up again.

"Yes. You told Dr. Pendragon you would like to bake and you promised not to be wicked doing it. Morgause said she and Perceival would supervise you. Merlin likes your sugar cookies, don't you, Merlin?" Arthur asked as Merlin was startled from his puzzle before answering.

"Oh yeah. They are the best I've ever tasted. How do you get them so soft?" Merlin asked as Morgana's smile beamed like a bright star before she replied.

"Morgause said sour cream." Morgana said with a proud smile as Merlin looked impressed.

"Of course. I should have known that. Are you baking today?" Merlin asked holding his place with one finger in his crossword book.

"I think that's part of Art Therapy because it's Culinary Arts." Morgause said as Morgana looked excited.

"It feels so good to have your hands in batter or cookie dough. You should come, Arthur." Morgana said as Arthur gave a wry smile.

"I'm not one to bake. Besides, I have supervised Archery lessons with Merlin while you'll be baking Arthur said with a light-hearted smile.

"I understand. Maybe we'll see each other at Music therapy." Morgana said knowing they would not.

Culinary: Of or for cooking.

"Sorry, Morgana. That's Arthur's library time." Merlin said as Morgana nodded dressing a doll with blonde braids in a simple cotton dress of light-blue color.

"I quite understand. Maybe" She stopped as Arthur thought she'd say dinner as the room grew quiet for a time.

"Sorry, Morgana. You have Art Therapy now. We must go." Morgause said swooping up her knitting to place in her lemon-yellow tote as Morgana hurriedly placed her dolls around a table set with a tea service so as to make it look like her dolls were only just having breakfast. She then rushed to take Morgana's hand as Arthur bounded up to meet Merlin at the door.

"Good to see you, Brother." Morgana said as the siblings hugged before turning to move down separate corridors.

Chapter Four: On the couch

"So here we are again." Arthur said seated on a rust-colored couch in Merlin Emrys's office. An office bedecked with matching carpet and medieval tapestries hanging on the walls.

"Yes, here we are again." Merlin said seated behind a minimal, oak desk in a plush, swivel chair. As Merlin wore pressed jeans with a dark-purple shirt. He held a pad and pen in his hand as Arthur held his weaving project he'd started for Morgana.

"Do I have to stay?" Arthur asked as Merlin gave forth a smirk.

"Afraid so. Do you know where you are?" Merlin asked clicking his ballpoint pen to take copious notes with.

Copious: Abundant in supply or quantity.

"Ok. This again. I reside at Camelot Corners which is a facility for the mentally impaired."

"Very good. Do you know who you are?" Merlin asked as Arthur stuck out his tongue and Merlin laughed.

"I'm Arthur Pendragon. My father is Uther Pendragon and my poor sister- is Morgana Pendragon." Arthur said gazing at his weaving a little sad.

"Do you know why you reside here?" Merlin asked checking a clock festooned with archery arrows above Arthur's head.

"Yes because you've told me. I admit I forget at times."

"Is that your answer?" Merlin asked as Arthur looked irritated.

"No. I'm here because I was traumatized because it's Nimue's fault as well as Uther's that my mother died. Nimue is dead and will never pay for what she's done, but oh well." Arthur said dropping his project as he clenched his hands.

"So why hate your father?" Merlin asked moving to rise to pick up the weaving for Arthur as Arthur bent down and picked it up himself.

"Because it's his fault. He brokered with Nimue so he could have a son and he paid for it. My mother Ygraine paid for it with her life." Arthur said putting his project in his pocket so he could clench his hands into fists.

"Your father loves you just as he loves Morgana, Arthur."

"I know that, Dr. Emrys." Arthur hissed as Merlin didn't reply.

"Do you resent me for trying to help you?" Merlin asked as Arthur shook his head.

"No. It would be rather hard to reside here without your help. I depend on you." Arthur said kind-of shy.

"You mean you'd miss your archery lessons." Merlin said as they both laughed removing previous tension from the room.

"Yes, I would miss those. However, I am mentally impaired and I need your help. As for Morgana, why is she here? Is she mentally impaired? I don't believe so." Arthur said as Merlin hesitated to reply.

"Morgana is mentally handicapped not mentally impaired or mentally ill as some say. She has suffered some other accident and Uther wants to keep an eye on her. So you see you are not the same." Merlin said as Arthur nodded.

"She adores Uther. I respect that, but I still blame him." Arthur stopped as he jerked upright and his eyes glazed over for a minute before coming clear again.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked as Arthur gazed at him like he was a prince.

"Are my chambers clean, Merlin? Why are you sitting around doing nothing?" Arthur asked as Merlin laughed.

"Your chambers are clean, Sire."

"And my stables?"

"Mucked out like they should be." Merlin said reaching to take up his phone.

"Why blare a trumpet, Merlin? Saddle the horses so we can hunt." Arthur ordered as Merlin pushed a button.

"Sir Elyan, this is Merlin. Prince Arthur is wanting to go hunting. I can't go with him. Are you available?" Merlin asked as Arthur looked pleased as Merlin hung up.

"Are we to go hunting then, Sire?" Elyan asked entering the office wearing a dark-blue orderly uniform.

"Yes, we are. Merlin." Arthur said before moving to follow Elyan from the room.

"Yes?"

"Polish my armor."

"Yes, Sire." Merlin said smiling again as he watched Elyan take Arthur's hand and lead him away.

"This way to the forest, Sire." Merlin heard Elyan say as the door shut behind them and Merlin lowered himself back into his chair.

"You were doing so well Arthur. How can I help you?" Merlin mused as the clock with the arrows ticked on.

Archery: A sport with shooting arrows with a bow especially at a target.

Chapter Five: Lancelot

"Elyan! I must see Merlin!" Lancelot yelled as Elyan entered his sea-foam, pale-blue room where he lay tied to his bed.

"Lancelot, I think Merlin is busy. You need to wait for your appointment." Elyan said as Lancelot appeared not to listen.

"I must see Merlin! He'll help me! I'm being tortured here." Lancelot said as Elyan was able to keep a straight face even though he found it difficult at the time.

"And how do you think you're being tortured?" Elyan asked sitting on the bed near Lancelot as he turned his head to face Elyan.

"I've been in the stocks for days. What's my crime?" Lancelot asked as Elyan was at a loss for words when Merlin entered after a brief knock to Lancelot's slightly open door.

"It's all right, Elyan. I have time." Merlin said taking Elyan's place on the bed as Elyan moved to stand outside the door in case he may be needed.

"How can I help, Lancelot?" Merlin asked untying Lancelot from the bed as he spotted an IV in the young man's arm.

"That man out there won't let me do magic. I've been practicing, but people stop me and I've been trussed up in the stocks. My limbs are tiring from the endurance." Lancelot explained as Merlin tried hard not to roll his eyes from the irony of Lancelot's explanation.

"Lancelot."

"Sir Lancelot." He corrected as Merlin nodded.

"Sir Lancelot, you have not been in the stocks. You have been tied to your bed with restraints because you will not stop starting fires wherever you go. This is a hospital."

"Castle battlements." Lancelot insisted as Merlin put up a hand.

"Just let me finish, and then you can have your say." Merlin said as Lancelot nodded.

"I apologize. Please continue." Lancelot acquiesced resting his tired neck on his pillows.

"You are at Camelot Corners which is a hospital for, I'll say it, the mentally ill. You are mentally ill, so that's why you're here. You occasionally roam the grounds, and that's fine if you didn't go around lighting fires the old fashioned way causing harm to the landscaping. Do you understand that?" Merlin asked wondering if Lancelot was even listening.

"I meant no harm, but I needed fire to warm myself and cook my game. I understand how you could punish me for that." He said looking contrite as Merlin smiled.

"Perhaps we could compromise. You cannot make fire, but you can find other constructive things to do. We do have constructive things you might like to do here. Do you think that's considerate?" Merlin asked as Lancelot thought a moment before replying.

"What sort of constructive activities as you put it could I do?" He asked wanting to know before accepting.

"Well, Arthur and I have archery lessons in the afternoons. There is baking and weaving. Other things like art and music." Merlin continued seeing interest in Lancelot's eyes that had been unfocused just minutes before.

Acquiesced: Accept something reluctantly without protest.

Constructive: Serving a useful purpose, tending to build up.

"I might like that, but no doubt Elyan will have to come along." Lancelot said so Elyan could hear him from where he stood vigilant.

Vigilant: Keeping watchful care for possible danger or difficulties.

"I might enjoy that, Sir Lancelot." Elyan said entering the room with a now lightened heart.

"Very well. Elyan and I accept." Lancelot said as Merlin and him shook hands.

"No more fires then?" Merlin asked moving to rise and leave them to their work.

"No more fires. But what about the magic?" He whispered as Merlin moved closer to him looking serious.

"You know as well as I do that magic is outlawed here. You cannot do it." Merlin said moving to rise as Lancelot nodded saying nothing more.

Outlawed: Ban, make illegal.

"You're off then, Merlin?" Elyan asked watching Merlin approach lancelot's door.

"Yes. I'm afraid I have work elsewhere." He said leaving the room with a wink from Elyan as he smiled.

"Now what?" Lancelot asked standing and stretching his stiff limbs.

"May I be frank, Sir Lancelot?" Elyan asked moving to change the bedding on Lancelot's bed.

"Of course. We are fellow knights." Lancelot said wearing pajamas like Arthur's with a chain mail pattern and scarlet-red cloak that was a robe.

"You smell. You might like a bath. I have drawn one every day hoping you would be released." Elyan said as Lancelot sniffed himself and wrinkled his nose.

"You know you might be right. I think that would be a good idea." Lancelot agreed as Elyan took out the IV from his arm before he moved to his adjoining bathroom. Elyan stayed behind to change the sweat-ripening sheets and blanket. He heard Lancelot singing in the bathtub as he tried hard not to breathe in the stale smell of the bed and the room. In fact, he opened the curtains and threw open the window breathing a sigh of relief as fresh air washed inside.

Stocks: An instrument of punishment consisting of an adjustable wooden structure with holes securing a person's feet and hands in which criminals were locked and exposed to public ridicule or assault.

Chapter Six: Gaius

The forest was lush with green grasses and tall trees as the man ambled through them carrying a square wicker basket in hand. The man wore tan pants with a plaid, green shirt and slippers. His hair was bushy grey as his mustache was as a hand suddenly grasped his shoulder startling him into a run.

Ambled: An inflection of amble. Walk or move at a slow or relaxed pace.

"Stop, Agrivane! It's Gaius." Gaius called as the man stopped and turned with a slow smile.

"Gaius. Good to see you. I was looking for you." Agrivane said carrying fresh picked strawberries in his basket along with blackberries, raspberries, plums, peaches, and some apricots.

"I was looking for you too. You're supposed to stay in the garden with me. Why did you wander over here?" Gaius asked as Agrivane gazed at a nearby bird pecking a hole in a nearby tree.

"Sorry. What?" Agrivane asked somewhat disoriented.

"Come along, Agrivane. You are missed. I must tend to the others." Gaius said taking Agrivane by the hand as they walked to the double-plated doors to meet Leon who took Agrivane's hand next.

"Hello there. You almost missed bingo." Leon said softly as Agrivane's face fell a bit.

"Am I too late? Will Tristan play without me? That's unfair." Agrivane complained as Leon moved to take him indoors.

"Don't worry. Tristan is waiting in the solar room where it's warm enough for both of you. I see you're bringing the snacks. It's all right." Leon soothed as Agrivane gave a slow smile following him deeper into the hospital where he'd be kept safe.

"Good thing. I have patients to tend to." Gaius said taking his bag with him to enter the doors Agrivane and Leon had just entered. Gaius turned down a corridor to the right and approached Arthur's door with a quick knock.

"Come in." Arthur muttered as Gaius entered finding Arthur lying on his bed with his face turned into the pillows.

"I've come to examine you, Arthur. Sit up please." Gaius said putting his bag on the floor and opening it taking out equipment as Arthur sighed and raised himself into a sitting position.

"Is this necessary? I feel fine." Arthur complained as Gaius put a thermometer in his mouth and pumped up a blood pressure cuff on his arm.

"It's hospital policy to check your health once a week." Gaius said taking the thermometer out after it had emitted a quick beep and shook it.

"My temperature is normal." Arthur said as Gaius nodded surprised.

"How did you know that?" He asked taking the blood pressure cuff away before checking Arthur's heart.

"I saw it in your hand." Arthur said as Gaius took up a small flashlight and shined it in his eyes.

"Do you find this fun?" Arthur asked irritably as Gaius packed his equipment away.

"I will still prescribe an antidepressant and Abillify for your delusions. Dr. Emrys told me you still have them." Gaius said as Arthur nodded moving to climb into bed this time.

"Thank you for your attention. I'm a bit tired." Arthur said as Gaius smiled kindly leaving Arthur alone.

Antidepressant: Chiefly of a drug used to alleviate depression.

Chapter Seven: There's a twin?

"What are you doing here, Mordrid?" Merlin asked coming back from Archery with Arthur the next day finding Mordrid standing near his office.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. Emrys got it in his mind to clean your office. He said he could do it magically." Mordrid said as Merlin saw he was trying hard to open the door.

"So why can't you open the door?" Merlin asked with a bemused gaze.

"I'm not sure. He can't do magic can he?" Mordrid asked looking nervous.

"He can do various magic tricks, but not real magic like Merlin in medieval times." Merlin said taking out his key hoping it would unlock the door.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Ah, here we go." Merlin said opening the door finding his twin brother Emrys sprawled out on the couch snoring softly.

"Hi." Merlin said shaking him softly as his green eyes opened and he smiled yawning at Merlin rising to sit up.

"Hi. I must have fallen asleep. Do you think your office looks cleaner?" Emrys asked as Merlin looked around before answering.

"Well, it looks cleaner." Merlin said not knowing what was different at all in the room.

"It was a mess, but I cleaned it up." Emrys said gazing at Mordrid to see if he was angry or not.

"You're not in trouble unless Merlin says you are." Mordrid said wearing the dark-blue of the orderly division.

"Wew. Am I in trouble, Merlin?" Emrys asked as he appeared a bit younger than his somewhat older twin.

"No, but don't keep Mordrid behind closed doors. He's your companion for a reason. Understand?" Merlin asked with a stern look as Emrys nodded wearing robes with a pair of pointy shoes.

"Is that your outfit for the day?" Merlin asked with a short laugh.

"Yes. Magicians are wizards too. I must wear the garb to practice the art." Emrys said standing up as Mordrid moved to take his hand.

Garb: Clothing or dress especially of a distinctive or special kind.

"Come along, Emrys. You haven't eaten yet." Mordrid said moving to lead Emrys away as he swooped upon Merlin hugging him as he hugged Emrys back.

"You're to do as you're told." Merlin said as Emrys nodded obediently before following Mordrid out. Merlin sat in his chair and thought of Hunith and Balinor and wondered what they were doing now.

Chapter Eight: Lancelot's turn

"So here I am, Dr. Emrys." Lancelot said sitting on the couch Emrys had been lying on earlier.

"Yes, here you are." Merlin mimicked seeing Lancelot wore corduroy pants with a long-sleeved shirt made of linen. He wore moccasins on his feet.

Corduroy: A thick cotton material with velvety ribs.

"So why am I here? I don't start fires anymore." Lancelot stated with neatly combed curls.

"Why did you start the fires? Do you really believe you're a knight of the Round Table?" Merlin asked as Lancelot gazed at him thinking before giving his reply.

"Sometimes. My parents" Lancelot stopped as Merlin saw him swallow hard.

"What about your parents?" Merlin asked ready to take notes.

"We were travelling by train in the winter. We were going to Germany for the winter to ski, hike, and such. The train hit some ice and derailed. My father tried to help, but he slipped. He fell under the train and was crushed." Lancelot explained with fresh tears in his eyes as his hands were in his pockets.

"And your mother?" Merlin asked feeling Lancelot's pain.

"Her heart was weak. She suffered a fatal heart attack upon hearing about my father. I was alone until the conductor came to see about me."

"What happened to you then?" Merlin asked intrigued by Lancelot's story.

"I was put in foster care, but it didn't last long. If you know me, you know I've been here for some years. The anger consumed me, so I started starting fires. It must be how I cope." Lancelot said licking his lips as Merlin rose to procure him a cup of water from the water cooler in his office.

Consumed: An inflection of consume meaning to eat or drink, ingest something.

Procure: OBTAIN something especially with care or effort.

"Thank you. It's easy to retreat into madness when there's pain don't you think?" He asked as Merlin nodded patting Lancelot's shoulder.

"That's why we give you medication. It's supposed to help." Merlin said filling his own cup from the cooler before once more taking his seat.

"Of course. I quite understand." Lancelot said as Elyan knocked before entering the office to see how things were going.

Conductor: A person in charge of a train, streetcar, or conveyance who collects fares and sells tickets.

Conveyance: The action or process of transporting someone from one place to another.

"I just came to check and see if I was needed." Elyan said as Merlin gave him a slow smile.

"Everything's going fine. Perhaps you could take Lancelot to his weaving class." Merlin said as Elyan nodded and put out a hand.

"Ready to go?" Elyan asked as Lancelot grasped his hand and stood up.

"I'm always ready." Lancelot said with a big smile as both men jaunted from the room.

"Another sad story." Merlin mused as he filed away Lancelot's words in his cabinet with everyone else.

"Hello there, Lancelot." I've been waiting for you to finish your weaving class so you could have your check-up." Gaius said as Lancelot had returned to his room with Elyan sometime later.

"I'm honored. Have at thee." He said with a smirk as Gaius smiled.

"This won't take long." Gaius said taking Lancelot's temperature and blood pressure before checking his heart.

"Will I live?" Lancelot asked with a cheeky smile as Gaius glanced at him with tender, caring eyes.

"You're fine. Still taking the Lithium?" Gaius asked putting his equipment back in his black bag.

"Yes. It's working fine I think." Lancelot answered kicking off his shoes near the end of his bed.

"You'll let Dr. Emrys know if you have any side effects?" Gaius asked as Lancelot nodded preparing to lie down atop his bed.

"Yes, right away. There have been none though. Don't worry, Doc. I'm right as rain." Lancelot informed Gaius as he nodded leaving the room as Elyan sat in a chair taking up a book to read.

"Are you really going to stay? It's likely that I'll doze off soon." Lancelot said as Elyan nodded knowingly.

"I'm your companion, Lan. I'm here if you need me." Elyan said as Lancelot looked relieved.

"Good thing in case of a nightmare." He said closing his eyes as he soon slept true to his word.

Chapter Nine: Uther's attempt

Arthur stood in a lush forest with trees around him. He had just loaded his bow and had aimed at a target as Uther stepped up behind him to watch. Arthur sensed someone was behind him, but he kept his concentration and made the center of the target as Uther clapped.

"So, you saw." Arthur said glaring at Uther with contempt.

"Yes, I saw. I'm very proud. You are an excellent shot." Uther said as Arthur meant to move around him to leave.

Contempt: The feeling that a thing or person is beneath consideration, worthless, or deserving scorn.

"Arthur, your father wants to visit with you. How about lunch?" Merlin suggested as Arthur looked irritated.

"I'm not hungry." He said carrying his bow and arrows inside with him as Merlin followed.

"It's just lunch."

"No."

"Arthur, he cares about you. Just talk to him." Merlin pleaded following Arthur into his room.

"How can I talk to him. My mother is dead because of him." Arthur said shoving his bow and arrows into his closet and throwing off his shoes.

"Can't you try to talk to him? Has he explained his side?" Merlin asked as Arthur shut the closet and turned to face Merlin with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe not. What's for lunch?" Arthur asked exchanging his socks for sandals.

"Lunch? Let's see." Merlin said as Arthur smirked.

"You don't know what's for lunch? I thought you ran the place."

"Actually, the Head Administrator runs the place. I'm just a simple caring doctor." Merlin said with a shrug as Arthur laughed.

Administrator: A person in charge of running a business.

"Come on then. Let's go see." Arthur said clapping Merlin on the back before exiting the room.

Chapter Ten: Camelot?

"Rise and shine, Sleepyhead." Merlin said standing near Arthur's bed with a tray of food in hand.

"I thought we ate wherever fancied us. Where's Guen?" Arthur asked noticing his bed attire was different.

Attire: Clothes especially fine or formal ones.

"No. You always eat in your chambers. That's how it's been for quite a few years." Merlin said wearing trousers with a shirt and neckerchief.

"Is this a joke? Where's Elyan?" Arthur asked not smiling as Merlin look confused.

"I expect he's with the knights waiting for you to get out of bed and come give them orders." Merlin said as Arthur finally did smile.

"All right, Merlin. This must be some kind of test. All right) I'll eat breakfast and dress. Then we'll go see about the knights." Arthur said rising from bed to sit in a chair near a table with a silver tray.

"That's more like it. Maybe you got hurt more than I realized in that last battle." Merlin said making Arthur's bed as he munched a chicken leg watching.

"Why are you doing that? I thought" Arthur stopped thinking he knew what was going on.

"You thought what? You were the servant and I was the king? Hardly." Merlin scoffed as Arthur smiled.

"I guess you're the servant and I'm the king." Arthur said biting some bread and drinking some ale.

"You've got it now. Good job." Merlin teased as Arthur laughed again feeling better than he had in who knew how long.

"Well then. I'd better get dressed." Arthur said rising from bed watching Merlin move to Arthur's closet to pick out his clothes.

"Allow me. It is my job." Merlin said as Arthur paused before replying.

"Sounds good." Arthur said letting Merlin help him into shirt and trousers and socks and knee-high boots.

"What are your plans today then?" Merlin asked as Arthur combed his hair.

"I was thinking about that."

"Oh yeah? Well." Merlin wanted to know as Arthur grinned happily making Merlin grin also.

"I think archery and a hunt. What do you think?" Arthur asked as Merlin knew his answer had to be "yes Sire" whatever he offered.

"Sounds good. Shall I round up the knights?" Merlin asked moving to the door to exit Arthur's chambers.

"Good idea. I shall join you in a moment." Arthur said watching Merlin go as he ruminated on the past events that were somewhat clearly in his mind.

Ruminated: Think deeply about something.

Arthur and Merlin stood in a lush forest with trees, boulders, and dirt. The knights stood with Arthur and Merlin with bows and arrows aloft.

"Are we hunting or just practicing, Sire?" Elyan asked as Arthur paused before answering.

"We're going to have a practice shot and then hunt. Men! Aim! Fire!" Arthur commanded as the knights followed his orders before following Arthur further into the foliage to hunt for game with Merlin in pursuit.

Chapter Eleven: Back again

"Arthur, where were you just now?" Merlin asked as Arthur opened his eyes and found himself lying on a couch in Merlin Emrys's office.

"I was with you and the knights. We were on a hunt with bows and arrows. Was I dreaming? I'm not sure." Arthur said sitting up and gazing around at Merlin's office confused.

"Who were you in the dream?" Merlin asked in a somber tone seated behind his desk while taking notes.

Somber: Dark or dull in color or tone.

"I was King Arthur, but that can't be possible. You were my servant, but that can't be possible. What's happening to me?"

"You'll have to tell me. I don't know. What do you think is happening to you?" Merlin asked as Arthur began to feel a huge headache coming on.

"Why ask these questions? Why does it matter?" Arthur asked rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

"Are you in pain, Arthur?" Merlin asked with growing concern.

"I just have a headache! That's all!"

"You don't have to shout, Arthur." Merlin said in a calming tone as Arthur breathed in and out to try and calm himself.

"I'm sorry. I don't feel well. I'm confused. I can't tell which is real. Here or Camelot. Am I a mental patient or a king? I'm not sure." Arthur explained as Merlin had picked up his phone and paged Elyan.

"I'm needed I guess." Elyan said appearing in the door wearing his orderly blues that made Arthur blanche.

"I'd rather see you in armor." Arthur said with a slight smile as Elyan laughed.

Armor: Metal coverings formerly worn by soldiers or warriors.

"Sorry. Hospital uniform policy. Would you like some lemonade?" Elyan asked producing a glass as Arthur looked relieved.

"Yes, thank you. I am thirsty." Arthur said accepting the glass and drinking it down gratefully.

"Why not take Arthur to rest, Elyan." Merlin suggested as Elyan offered a hand that Arthur took.

"Ready to go, Sire?" Elyan asked as Arthur nodded without speaking.

"Keep me posted." Merlin said as Elyan nodded before leading Arthur away to his room.

"Don't you get tired of this place, Elyan?" Arthur asked as Elyan helped him into bed.

"No. I like helping people. Do you think I should stop?" Elyan asked sitting down in a chair near Arthur's bed.

"No. Thank you. I don't know what's real." Arthur said closing his eyes in despair as Elyan rested a kind hand on his shoulder.

"This place is real. We all care about you. Trust in that." Elyan said as Arthur smiled before falling into a dreamless sleep.

Chapter Twelve: Truce

"Hello, Arthur." Uther said as Arthur woke to find his father near his bed some hours later.

"Hello. What brings you by?" Arthur asked accepting a glass of water from Uther.

"I heard you were having trouble with reality. Are you all right now?" Uther asked placing the glass back on Arthur's nightstand.

Reality: The world or the state of things as they actually exist.

"I'm not sure. I was here and then I was in Camelot. Which place is real?" Arthur asked rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Which do you think? Arthur, are you still angry with me?" Uther asked leaning back in a chair with folded arms.

"Maybe not. I'm not sure why I was angry at you in the first place." Arthur said resting his head on his pillows.

"You said it was my fault your mother died? Do you still believe that?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe I just need some time to think. Is that all right?" Arthur asked as Uther rose to leave him alone.

"I think that sounds like a plausible idea. Ask for me when you've made up your mind. Ok?" Uther said moving to leave as Arthur held out a hand to stop him.

Plausible: An argument or statement seeming reasonable or probable.

"Wait, Father. Will you stay? Just for a little while?" Arthur asked as Uther smiled and moved back to take up his chair from before.

"Are you feeling vulnerable?" Uther asked taking Arthur's hand to show his support.

"I'm not feeling vulnerable. I just want you to stay for a while. Is that so terrible of me after all this time?"

Vulnerable: Susceptible to physical or emotional attack or harm.

"No. I think I know how you're feeling. After all, I am a doctor." Uther said taking Arthur's hand as he relaxed and smiled.

"Thank you. That's all I can say for now." Arthur said closing his eyes in fatigue.

"Then that is all there needs to be said. Rest easy, Arthur. Everything will come to pass when it should." Uther said watching his son sleep with a smile of pride.

"merlin, why is Arthur asleep?" Guenevere asked entering Arthur's chambers as Merlin looked nervous.

"I've been trying to wake him for the past hour. I'm not sure, but it might be magic." Merlin said as he moved aside to let Guen examine Arthur's prone form.

Prone: Lying flat especially faced downward.

"It's magic all right. I think I can help." Guenevere said as Merlin shrugged his shoulders and watched as Guenevere kissed Arthur gently as his eyes fluttered open in his chambers at Camelot.

"Where am I? Am I a prince or a patient?" He asked rising up and stretching his stiff limbs.

"You're Prince Arthur of course Sire." Merlin said as Guen smiled lovingly at Her prince.

Lovingly: Feeling love or showing great care.

"You'd best get dressed. King Uther is awaiting you in the royal council chambers."

"Well, I'd better hurry then. Merlin." Arthur said as Merlin helped him dress after Guenevere had hastily left.

Hastily: Done or acting with extreme speed.

"Are you well rested, Sire?" Merlin asked with a slight smirk.

"Well, Merlin. We dream lots of silly things, but I learned just one thing." Arthur said following Merlin out into the corridor to make his way to the king.

"Really? What's that?" Merlin asked wearing his servants clothes following steadily behind his prince.

Steadily: Firmly fixed or balanced.

"I can do with one of you, but two are out of the question." Arthur said looking serious as Merlin shook his head laughing.

The End.


End file.
